


Of Flower Competitions and Love Confessions

by ShuraV



Series: iKON at university [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuraV/pseuds/ShuraV
Summary: Kim Hanbin was undoubtedly and deeply in love with Song Yunhyeong, his childhood friend. He hoped for a miracle to happen, mainly because he was too insecure to take the first step, considering the fact that the older boy was a literal angel to everybody. Their bond was not too special.Bobby, growing tired of their little cat and mouse game, made a bet with Hanbin; if he wins the university’s flower arrangement competition, he has to confess his love in the sappiest way possible - with the bouquet.





	Of Flower Competitions and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Virágkötő versenyekről és szerelmi vallomásokról](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146635) by [ShuraV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuraV/pseuds/ShuraV). 



> If you have seen iKON’s first Weekly Idol appearence, then you are familiar with the scene where Hanbin stated that lately he has been really interested in Latin (South-American, to be precise) culture. Doni, being the creative MC he is, asked him to make a flower bouquet to express his passion for the culture. This idea has been stuck in my head for SO LONG but with a hint of obsession towards Yunbin, I've written it recently.

The casual noise of half-dead university students zombie growling and suffering from the lack of caffeine in their system filled the canteen, but the little group of friends ignored it in favour of staring with wide smiles at the awkwardly grinning Hanbin, who just won the flower arrangement competition, embarrassing many girls with his hidden talent. He held his white-pink-yellow-red bouquet between his sweating and shaking fingers, blush deepening on his face as Jiwon winked at him reassuringly. It did not help fighting his tingling nerves.  
Yunhyeong blinked confusedly at the younger boy, stopping mid-sentence when Jiwon winked across his shoulder, then sheepisly hugged Donghyuk to his side, leaning his head atop the younger’s. As soon as he tried to turn around, a chest was pushed to his back. Opening his mouth and taking a deep breath to speak, he froze, and after gaping a few times, he decided to keep quiet. Hanbin’s natural scent - or was it his perfume? - lulled him into a state of calmness, heart beating in little flutters behind his ribcage, and it blocked any other stimulus from the world. Only the scent and warmth existed at that moment.  
He felt himself relax as the younger wrapped a gentle hand around his waist, Yunhyeong's head dropping back softly against his shoulder in response. He found his voice after a short while, smiling gently.  
”As I’ve heard, you won the competition. I knew you could do it, Hanbinie.”  
”I’ve won because of you, hyung… Because you had faith in me. I won…” he hesitated a bit, trying to put his feelings into words, into a sincere message. ”…because I tried to express the feelings that you make me feel, whenever you are close.”  
Yunhyeong opened his mouth again, only to close it right back, a blush creeping up on his neck, on his cheeks.  
Hanbin was watching him with a soft, fond expression. All of Yunhyeong made him realize just how much he loved the older boy. That blonde, curly hair, his deer-like, dark eyes that were more noticeable because of the small amount of make up he used, the unmistakably Yunhyeong-scented clothes that Hanbin loved to the Moon and back, the way he talked and sometimes nagged about something unimportant and childish. He still loved him with all he had, no matter what.  
He was so deeply in love.  
His child-like smile spread into a cheeky grin, the free arm he had wrapped around Yunhyeong’s waist now rested next to his, on the table, fingers intertwining and not letting go. With another deep breath and a bit of thinking, he continued the confession.  
“I made a promise, that if I win, I will finally confess to you. And I want to apologize for the last time… I yelled at you, because I thought you were making fun of my feelings. But at the end, I was the one who made you cry. I am so sorry for hurting you.”  
Yunhyeong wanted to retort, wanted to tell it was okay, wanted to say sorry too. But he figured it was Hanbin’s time to speak. Feeling Hanbin’s hand holding his with a desperately strong grasp, he started rubbing his thumb in soothing circles, trying to calm him down. The small gesture seemed to work, the younger relaxed after feeling the gentle massage of his thumb on his skin.  
“I love you.” he finally said it, feeling the pressure on his heart ease. “My concept was about you as well. The love that makes you want to improve. No joke, you were the first one who made me open a single textbook after many years. Thank you for staying with me no matter how stupid I act sometimes. I love you. I truly do.”  
The silence was suffocating, and he felt the tension return in his gut as they stayed still. Probably he misunderstood Yunhyeong’s signs? Blood throbbed loudly in his ears, his palms became sweaty again.  
The tension disappeared once again and didn’t return when he heard the soft sniffs from the older, and felt him shake a bit. The quiet, shy answer made his heart flutter with joy.  
"I love you, too."  
The spreading warmth caused him to bury his head into Yunhyeong’s neck, and releasing his hand, he hugged him, once again, as close as they could get against each other.  
When he gave him the bouquet he almost got nervous that the blinding smile could make the rosebuds bloom, messing up the aesthetic of the arrangement. The blonde pressed his nose lightly against one of the little yellow petals, breathing in the fresh scent of the flowers, eyelashes fluttering close, fanning his slightly blushing cheeks.  
Hanbin was grateful for the picture Donghyuk took, and since then it was the background on his phone. From time to time, he spent a little more time observing the beautiful reminder, and from day to day, he felt himself falling in love with Song Yunhyeong all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am yunbin trash.


End file.
